The Hallow Truth
by Oven Monkey
Summary: My story is based on the game
1. Default Chapter

The Hallow Truth  
  
By: Monkey Oven  
  
Note: I do not own Hamtaro or the game and/or movie "Clue". I am just an author trying to write a good story! For all who care, this is the first story I have ever finished! So, don't make fun of me if it sucks!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
One foggy Sunday afternoon, the local postman, Hamtaro had enjoyed his day delivering no mail, but the Sunday morning paper. He had done his usual list of things he does on Sunday, riding his bike to the park, enjoying a picnic in the park with an occasional friend or two, and then at long last laying back and take pleasure in watching the Sunday baseball game! As Hamtaro was riding his bike home he stopped at the post office to check on things. He took his key to the post office and was about to unlock the door, but it was locked and all of the lights were on. It was a funny sight to see on Sunday because there was no post on Sunday! Lately, things were going a little odd, so it kind of made sense, but not really.  
The Post-hamster walked into the post office and his boss yelled his name.  
"HAMTARO!" hollered the manager of the postal service. "HAMTARO!" he repeated, though this time he sounded like he was very pissed off.  
"What?" Hamtaro quickly turned around.  
"Where have you been all day?"  
"Bike riding, picnicking, watching the base-,"  
"Yeah, yeah. Enough of this yapping! We've been call'n you all day long! You have six letters to deliver!" The manager interrupted.  
"But, today is Sunday!"  
"And your point is.."  
"There is no post on Sunday!"  
"Who cares, this guy is paying me big bucks, IN CASH to do this!" Stated the manager.  
"And what do I get out of all of this?" Hamtaro complained.  
"Nothing, or should I say you wouldn't work for the HAM-HAM POSTAL SERVICE anymore if you don't!" Sneered the manager.  
"Fine, but don't count on this ham-ham working for you ever again if I have to do this a second time!" Hamtaro shouted as he stomped out with the letters.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Six Unexpected Letters  
  
Hamtaro's first stop was 197402 Manière de Milky Lane. Hamtaro thought it must be a French address or something! He rode on and on and finally came to 197402 Manière de Milky Lane. The not so jolly post-ham paused for a second and gazed at the five floor, white mansion with a giant swimming pool and hot tub. Swiftly and proudly he scampered up to the front door and rang the door bell. He waited for a few seconds and the door flung open! The most beautiful ham-ham in the entire world was talking to Hamtaro!  
"Bonjou!" The white, beautiful ham-ham said.  
"Are you, Miss Bijou Scarlet?" Hamtaro asked proudly staring directly into her bright, baby blue eyes!  
"Oui! I mean yes!" She corrected herself from her original language, French.  
"Well, in that case, I have got a letter for you!" Hamtaro said playfully.  
"Oh, thank you! But I zought zere was no post on Sunday," She sweetly stated.  
"Me, too! But I guess that's just the way things turn out!" Hamtaro replied.  
"Well zen, Zanck you!" She said as they gazed into each other's bright eyes. Surprisingly enough, she gave him a soft, quick kiss on the cheek! The now very jolly post-ham rode away on his bicycle to the next house. After riding his bike for no more then 10 minutes he stopped at, 78953 SUNFLOWER DRIVE. This house was much, much different then the lovely Bijou's mansion! It was a small brick house with a pile of fire wood and a stack as high as the sky of sunflower seeds.  
Hamtaro rode up to the small house as knocked on the door. Soon enough, a chubby, gray spotted ham-ham answered the door.  
"What a surprise! Post on Sunday?" Asked the very nice, out-of-the- ordinary ham-ham!  
"Yep, it is strange, but if it is the way the wind blows then that's the way everything goes!" Rhymed the post-ham.  
"Okay, then why don't you come in for some sunflower seeds!"  
"No I have got a lot of work to do, but thanks anyway!"  
"Acorns?"  
"I love them both, truly but I have to be on my way!"  
"Oh, okay!"  
"You are, Col. Oxnard Mustard, right?"  
"Yep, that's me alright!"  
"Okay, well have a nice day!"  
"You, too, Mr. post-ham!"  
  
With that Hamtaro rode of into the hills to the next house. The next place was very odd, 4782893 BOOK COURT, it was the public library. Hamtaro had no reason to knock so he just let himself in. He went up to the book counter and asked, "Does, Mr. Maxwell Green, live here or at least work here?"  
"Why yes, he does! See that lazy, brown and white ham-ham over there with his head in that book, that's him!" The librarian replied.  
"Thank you!" Hamtaro said. The librarian just nodded to him. "Excuse me, Mr. Maxwell Green?" The post-ham questioned the lazy book worm.  
"Do you mind Mar-" Ordered Maxwell. But before he could scold any more he looked up and saw that it wasn't the librarian, it was a post- ham.  
"I am very sorry to disturb you during your probably very interesting book, but I have a letter for you." Hamtaro replied.  
"Aren't you a post-ham?"  
"What do I look like?"  
"Well, there is no post on Sunday!"  
"I know it's strange, but it'll be another thing to read about for you!"  
"Guess so! Thanks!"  
"No problem!"  
Once again the post-ham rode away on his bicycle to the next house! This time the address was, 18372 PINK SCARF LANE. He stopped at a little cottage. The cottage had beautiful flowers blooming everywhere you laid your eyes upon and two apple trees in front of the cottage. Hamtaro could have guessed that an old, wrinkly grandma lived there, but there was something about this place, unusual about this cottage then the others. Thus he ran up to the door and knocked just about four times and the door was finally answered. A young, pretty, gold and white ham-ham answered the door, along with a petite, energetic baby ham-ham.  
"Hi!" she said energetically and like she had no idea why he was here and who he was.  
"Hi, are you, Miss Pashmina Peacock?"  
"That's my name and don't wear it out!"  
"Well in that case, I've got a letter for you!"  
"On Sunday?"  
"Yep it's strange but any way here's your letter."  
"Thanks!"  
"Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
And off he went glancing at the next letter and was so bomb shelled he crashed into five garbage cans.  
  
Note: That's all I've got for now, but I am working my butt off to get the  
next chapter done. Trust me it gets really fast and builds suspense!  
-) 


	2. And it Begins

Chapter Two  
  
And It Begins  
  
Hamtaro was preparing for whatever meeting, party or a little get together he was invited to. All he cared about now was seeing Bijou again! He wiped on his best suit and most shiny bow-tie! The post-ham thought about going to the barbers to get his fur trimmed, but he decided he could just comb his fur back himself, what if it was just a meeting or a misunderstanding and he wasn't supposed to be invited in the first place, now that would be embarrassing!  
An hour later he was off; to see what this so called party was all about and why he had been invited. He on his bike would probably look like a home less ham to Bijou! What if she didn't remember him, what if she was married to someone else? All the what ifs bouncing around in his head were driving him mad!  
He sensed he had been on his bike a while. Hamtaro left his apartment at 5:30 p.m., just before it got dark and not it was, 8:30 p.m.! No way could it have taken him that long. Maybe, he should have taken the bus and now just his luck it had started to rain! He was cold, hungry and tired! Finally he came upon a dark mansion. He was so determined to be inside the warm, cozy mansion that he peddled as fast as he could. The rain felt like it was cutting his face coming so hard and harsh at him. Suddenly, his tire on his bike hit a sharp rock and he was tossed into thin air.  
His now muddy suit and tie were wet and cold and his once perfectly combed hair was grubby and soaked! He couldn't see a thing. It was if he had been blinded by the toss! He was so exhausted that he just dosed of in the middle of the hard core, damp and cold road!  
Hamtaro, at long last had woken up, only he wasn't where he thought he would be. He was in a stretch limo! The limo was lighted with colored lights of the rainbow! The seats were made of blue leather and a crystal top coffee table with two glasses of red wine a third of the glass filled. Two miniature tea sandwich plates held a dozen of sunflower seeds and acorns. Hamtaro would have thought he was in heaven, but he knew better.  
He looked up at the ham-ham sitting beside him and what a surprise it was Bijou, she was sketching on a pad of paper! Hamtaro was startled by where he was.  
"You're finally awake!" She cheered joyfully, but still very calmly.  
  
"How did I get here, why am I here, where did you find me, when did you see-?" Hamtaro questioned like he was very frightened.  
"Calm down, we found you looking like you were dead on the road. Zo, we took you to zee nearest hospital!" She replied.  
"We?"  
"Yes, Jacques and I! Jacques is my limo driver!"  
"Oh, that explains a lot!"  
"Yes, now won't you join me in the pleaser or a drink and food?"  
"YES! I mean I would love to!"  
A few hours later they were about to finish their wine and the limo took a sharp turn and red wine spattered everywhere! Also, Bijou was pushed on to Hamtaro in the turn. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time. Their little faces moved closer and closer. They're lips were nearly touching, but the limo driver had opened the door at that very second! They stepped out of the limo feeling very embarrassed. Though, they would both cherish that moment forever!  
It was still poring rain. They ran straight into the mansion right after Bijou told the limo driver to go home and she would call him when she needed him to bring them to their homes. (Though, tonight they may be sleeping in the same house.) They rang the door bell hoping someone would answer the door immediately and somebody did.  
"Welcome to Mr. Body's mansion!" The maid of the mansion chanted once.  
"Zanck you!" Bijou replied sweetly. As a return of affection, the bitter maid glared at Bijou.  
"Won't you come in everyone is waiting for you and by the way, I am the maid of the mansion, Maid Sparkle!" She responded, as her eyes were admiring Hamtaro.  
Maid Sparkle diffidently had a thing for Him. They strolled into the living room admiring its beautiful, huge diamond chandelier and its marvelous furniture and decorations. While walking into the stunning living room Bijou tripped and destiny had happened, Hamtaro caught Bijou just in the nick of time before she went clashing down the marble floor. History had repeated itself, Hamtaro and Bijou noses touching lips as close as possible when the rude, interfering owner of the mansion popped his head in!  
"Em, am I interrupting something? I am the headmaster of this mansion, Mr. Boss Body," He so rudely butt-in.  
"Ah.YEAH, you are interrupting something and is Boss seriously your name?!" Hamtaro thought to himself.  
"Well, let me guess, Bijou and Hamtaro?" Boss proudly asked.  
"Yes, Mr. Body!" Bijou replied.  
"You may call me Boss, Mademoiselle Bijou!" He said as he kissed her hand. Now Hamtaro was mad. He would have tackled Boss, but Boss had already started introducing everyone. First was Bijou (of course), then it was Maxwell, then Oxnard, then Hamtaro and finally, Pashmina! But, Pashmina didn't only bring herself she brought Penelope, too!  
"Excuse me, Miss Pashmina you were only supposed to bring yourself," Boss stated.  
"Well, you see, um, well Penelope here is like a sister to me and I was supposed to baby sit her tonight!" Pashmina reacted.  
"But I only invited you!" Boss yelled his head about to explode.  
"Come on she is just a little girl let her stay it won't make any difference!" Hamtaro said.  
"Yes Boss, we zinck she should zay!" Bijou added. Boss glared at Hamtaro and Hamtaro just winked and sat back down next to Bijou.  
"Alright she can stay!" Boss bellowed. He was still very pissed off. And with that Boss began to explain why they were here and what they were supposed to do.  
  
Note: This chapter took me FOREVER to type and the next chapter is even longer! So don't count on me finishing my story any time soon! But the next chapter will probably be done next week! Ta, ta for now! ;-)  



End file.
